What If
by Phoenix62083
Summary: What if Edward and Rosalie were a couple when he met Bella? What would have happened to Emmett? What would destiny have in store for our beloved Bella and the Cullen family?
1. What If

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or its characters; they belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. I check all my basic Twilight facts with the Twilight Lexicon website.**

**This is dedicated to my very best friend, Brandy. Thank you for such a wonderful story concept, and …. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

"What If"

What if Edward and Rosalie were a couple when he met Bella? What would have happened to Emmett? What would destiny have in store for our beloved Bella and the Cullen family? Welcome to this alternate world. I hope you enjoy the adventure.

**Edward's POV, 1935**

With any luck Rosalie will take to this new guy, and I can stop with this farce of a relationship. She doesn't really love me; she just wants me because I'm the first guy who hasn't become completely enamored with her. Carlisle and Esme are the only reasons I keep this charade going. They want so much for me to be happy, for Rosalie to be my mate, for us to have what they do.

Unfortunately, I have never felt that way about anyone, much less Rosalie. She means well most of the time, but can't help but hear her thoughts, and they are all about herself. She is still enraged by the event that led to her "transformation," but she's also angry that I don't dote on her like she thinks I should. I do really try, but it's hard to be the doting, loving suitor when you know the girl is petty and selfish.

At least there is a connection between her and this new guy. He thinks she is an angel. Ha! If he only knew what she plans to do to those involved in the event that left her so broken that Carlisle's only options were to save her or turn her into one of us…lucky me.

She seems to be attracted to him, but every time she thinks of him her eyes and thoughts flash to me. Ha! Part of her wants to make me jealous, and the other part just wants to be with this new guy. With any luck, I'll be free from the princess within the week.

**I know it's short, but there's much more to come…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or its characters; they belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. I check all my basic Twilight facts with the Twilight Lexicon website.**

"Frustration"

**Edward's POV, 1940**

How do I manage to get myself into these kinds of predicaments? I know it would be just another part of the lie we use to hide what really are from humans, at least it would be for Rosalie and me, but I was hoping when, or if, I ever got married it would be to someone I truly loved. Someone who would make this existence worth having, and Rosalie is just not that person.

The new guy left after a few weeks; he had trouble keeping to our "vegetarian" diet, and Rosalie honestly misses him. She tries, harder than I thought she was capable of, to pretend not to care that he's gone. Now she's keeping up with my same charade to keep from disappointing Carlisle and Esme. We're stuck together because neither of us wants to disappoint our family, and now we're going to have to make it official or tell them the truth.

As much as Rosalie dislikes the idea of being tied to a man who doesn't love her, she despises the idea of hurting Carlisle and Esme more. Of course, the onetime her vanity and selfishness might help out – she chooses to be selfless. Ughh, she drives me crazy sometimes. God help me, if He even still loves me since I've turned into a monster, but I'm going to have to make Rosalie my wife.

**Rosalie's POV, 1940**

I can tell Edward doesn't want me; he has never liked me in the slightest. I've often wondered if he preferred the male gender, but I guess I'll never know now. Sweet Esme just lit up when Carlisle proposed that Edward and I make our relationship official, and why not? After all, when vampires find a mate it's not a bond that can be easily severed the human relationships can be.

If only I hadn't been so self righteous as to think I could make him love me, and then I brought my dimpled angel for Carlise to save. As I think back, I loved him before Carlisle changed him, but I was in too deep with Edward. I could hurt Esme by betraying them like that; they meant for me to be with Edward, and now I will be.

It doesn't really matter anyway, my angel left. I guess I wasn't enough for him either. I used to make all men stare, and I still do…but I guess I don't have the same effect on male vampires. I will change that, though. I will dedicate the rest of my eternal existence to making Edward love me…unless my dimpled angel comes back for me. I wouldn't be able to say no to him. Maybe I can have multitudes of weddings? I would make an absolutely beautiful bride. Hmmm….

**More to come, hopefully it won't take as long this time. I have to work around my two year old's schedule, lol. Hope you guys enjoy because there's a lot of story left. **


End file.
